Thunderstorm
by Heavenly Faye-Faye
Summary: She was not supposed to be afraid of thunder her master would think it foolish and weak of her to be such... In honor of Father's Day, I have created the sequel to Moonlight another Naraku&Kanna father daughter bonding fanfic. R&R!


**Author Notes:** In honor of Father's Day, I have written _another_ father-daughter-bonding-fanfic starring Naraku and Kanna! So now, dear friends, I present to you a gift - a sequel. It's full of sweet-ness, but I'lltry to keep them in character. Again, this is **NOT** Naraku/Kanna, or implied as such! Enjoy and review…

_Heavenly Faye-Faye Presents…_

_Thunderstorm_

Thunder boomed over a gloomy castle, lightning illuminating the dim hallways through the windows. It was late in the evening, though the residents of the castle were not yet asleep. One in particular was curled up in a small white bed of silk and cotton, trying hard to block out all the noisy weather that loomed overhead. Rain poured from the clouded sky, washing away the troubles left behind. Light again flashed, followed by a loud rumble. The figure curled up more, hands clutched together over its chest.

Now, she liked rainstorms, really – if she could like anything in any manner or way. But the loud thunder prevented her from sleep and, dare I say, scared her.

She was not supposed to be afraid of thunder; her master would think it foolish and weak of her to be such. He would not mind her being afraid of his enemies – it was natural. But to be afraid of a small part of the weather, a part that would not harm her, he would most certainly be annoyed.

Alas, another crash caused her to shut her eyes, trying to think of anything to help ease her. And again, she was not created to feel, nor fight. Her ability to take souls and spy on those who hunted her was indeed useful, but not for close combat. She was a void of nothingness that her master had made.

Her master was sinful, loving to manipulate others to his will and trap them in his web to be exterminated. He would spend countless hours plotting up different ways to destroy his enemies, just sitting near a window. He would do so especially in storms such as this one, eventually falling asleep to the sound of the rain.

The young girl, though looked the exact age of eight, was not yet even one year old. She and her sister, along with other siblings who were now deceased, were but detachments from him. However, detachment or not, she, Kanna, was still his child.

An earsplitting roll of thunder crashed down, causing her to jump out of her bed. She had to do _something_ to get some rest. Maybe her master was still awake, watching the storm come down from a window in his room. She could go see if he had any orders, of any kind, for her to carry out.

The soft sound of patting feet over the floorboards drifted toward the direction his room. Her white kimono wafted a little behind her, her white hair copying the action. Blank eyes darted down the corridor as she ran, avoiding eye contact with the windows as to not see the light that preludes to such noise. She ran swiftly, yet silently, through the small dark purple wisps of miasma, to Naraku's chambers.

When she reached his door, she grabbed the handle and jerked it open just as another crack of thunder spilt the night air.

Naraku was sound asleep on his futon, covered with black silk sheets and a blanket. He clearly didn't have any orders for her. Now what would she do? She didn't want to listen to the raging weather…

Suddenly he stirred, as if he sensed her presence in his sleep. His crimson eyes opened as he rose up from the bed, his expression a bit irritated, emotionless, and tired, all impossibly at once. He raised a delicate eyebrow at his creation as if to question her. Just as he did this, a loud boom of thunder crashed down again, causing Kanna to jump in horror.

"_How I hate that sound_._"_ She thought.

"Afraid of a little thunder, are we?" Naraku's gaze narrowed at her. He was surely repulsed at her for being so imprudent. Kanna lowered her gaze respectfully, actually feeling slightly ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Master Naraku." To her small amount of surprise, Naraku smirked at her.

"You're shaking, Kanna." Was she shaking? She hadn't noticed. He seemed to find it amusing. As if guessing, he scooted over in his bed to make room for her. "Come here."

Silently she obeyed him, a bit relieved that he didn't send her away. The white little girl laid next him, her hollow black eyes staring at him. Another bright flash of light and crack of thunder made her curl up and her eyes squeeze shut. Before she knew it, Kanna was being held by a pair of strong arms. She blinked her eyes open and realized what was happening.

She was being hugged by Naraku…

Scooting closer to him, she felt his head rest upon hers in an almost…_caring_ gesture, one that led her to think that he was protecting her. She rested her head underneath her chin and sleepily closed her dark eyes. "Goodnight, Master Naraku." Kanna whispered.

Naraku couldn't stop a little smile from creeping onto his face. At least _one_ of his detachments turned out right…

**Author Notes:** Aww, that was cute, wasn't it? I have good news! I dyed my hair blue-black! (Or should I say, "**Died**":) And now, since I have contacts, I look _great _with my black lipstick, mascara, nail-polish and eyeliner – like a spooky zombie that hasn't decomposed yet. Especially with my naturally pale-white skin and the rings under my eyes from lack of sleep! (Seriously, I'm really tired… I stay up too late struggling to write and watch Adult Swim at the same time.)

Push the review button, or I will eat my Captain Crunch cereal out of your bleached-white skull for _breakfast_:D Just kidding, but please, do review. If you review, I'll do one more of these stories for you…!


End file.
